The present technology relates to an optical disc apparatus for reading out information recorded on an optical disc medium, a control method of the optical disc apparatus, a control program of the optical disc apparatus and an information storage medium for storing the control program. Examples of the optical disc medium are a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD) and a Blue-ray Disc (registered trademark).
For example, a variety of optical disc media such as a CD, a DVD, and a Blue-ray Disc (BD) are used as information storage media. In order to read out information from the information storage media, there is provided an optical disc apparatus having an optical pickup for radiating light to the optical disc media and detecting light reflected by the media. (Refer to a document such as Japanese Patent No. 4769150).